<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's a love story, baby by agapetsumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908509">it's a love story, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapetsumu/pseuds/agapetsumu'>agapetsumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Relationship Study, golden boy Atsumu, hopeless romantic omi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapetsumu/pseuds/agapetsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi was many things.</p><p>He was a good volleyball player, he was a good student, a dog lover, a crowd hater, and a germaphobe. These were all things people knew about him. But something no one knew was that Sakusa Kiyoomi was a <em>hopeless romantic.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's a love story, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a little threadfic on twitter, but it decided to make it more in depth because I love these two characters a lot. &lt;3</p><p>I think this can be called a relationship study?</p><p>(title is from Love Story by Taylor Swift, which is Kiyoomi's favorite song in my mind)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi was many things.</p><p> </p><p>He was a good volleyball player, he was a good student, a dog lover, a crowd hater, and a germaphobe. These were all things people knew about him. But something no one knew was that Sakusa Kiyoomi was a hopeless romantic.</p><p>Yes, tall, blunt and scary (when provoked) Sakusa Kiyoomi believed in soulmates and true love. He liked the reassurance that came with the idea that there was someone in the world who was destined to love him through thick and thin.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, all 192,3 cm of him, liked to read romance books in his spare time, wanted to be loved like the people in these fairytales.<br/>
And if he liked listening to Taylor Swift at night, at least no one was there to judge him.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi knew he was a difficult person, but a guy could dream, right?</p><p>He had never fallen in love before (due to his unreasonably high standards, his cousin Motoya would say) and after University he started to believe a love like the ones in the fairytales was just not destined for him.<br/>
He had tried dating, but he never met someone who made him feel complete, and most people broke up with him once they found out about the germ stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too much of a burden” His last boyfriend had said.</p><p><br/>
This hurt Kiyoomi badly, so he ultimately decided to stop looking for love.</p><p> </p><p>But then, in the summer, he met Atsumu: <em>the embodiment of love, golden boy himself.</em></p><p> </p><p>They had met before briefly during training camps and tournaments, but Kiyoomi never paid him much mind at the time.</p><p>But now, standing in front of him in the MSBY tryouts, Kiyoomi did pay him mind.</p><p>Atsumu was beautiful, was his first thought. He seemed more mature and had a blinding smile on his face. He also looked like the human version of a golden retriever which was a big plus in Kiyoomi’s mind. Atsumu seemed to light up the room whenever he entered it, his smile was contagious and his passion seemed to make everyone feel more motivated.</p><p>Remember how we said Kiyoomi believed in love at first sight? This was one of those moments.<br/>
Well, it wasn’t exactly love, but it was an “I want to hold his hand and make him laugh and cook him breakfast and kiss him until he can’t breathe” moment.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kiyoomi settled into MSBY he and Atsumu slowly started to get closer as friends.<br/>
Kiyoomi decided to ignore his feelings for the sake of the team, masking them with feigned annoyance. He thought if he ignored them long enough they would eventually go away (even though all Kiyoomi did at night was think about fake scenarios where he and Atsumu lived happily ever after).</p><p> </p><p>Because that was the mature thing to do, having his heart broken by a teammate would be fatal for the team.<br/>
And Kiyoomi didn’t think he could handle having his heart broken again, the words his last boyfriend said to him were imprinted in his heart.<br/>
They had some playful banter going on between them during practice and also off the court, and it worked well, Kiyoomi kept his feelings for Atsumu in a locked box inside his heart.</p><p>But then Atsumu started calling him <em>Omi-Omi</em> and it was just too hard to ignore it.<br/>
It was hard to ignore the soft smile Atsumu always had on his face when talking to him, it was hard to ignore the way Atsumu was respectful of his boundaries and it was especially hard to ignore the way his heart seemed to accelerate whenever he found Atsumu sneaking glances at him when they were in the locker room.</p><p>And then things started changing.<br/>
Little things at first, like Atsumu keeping extra sanitizing wipes in his bag, or Atsumu answering questions directed at Kiyoomi in team interviews whenever Kiyoomi didn’t feel like answering. These things made Kiyoomi’s poor heart do a million cartwheels.</p><p>Things changed in winter, because Atsumu, who puts so much love in everything he does, Atsumu, who loves volleyball, his family, and who loves petting dogs on the streets, <em>happened to love Kiyoomi too.</em></p><p>They were walking home together after practice, dressed in a million layers of clothing to protect them from the harsh December cold.<br/>
Atsumu looked beautiful, Kiyoomi thought. He was wearing a maroon beanie and a home knit scarf, his cheeks were flushed and he had a content smile on his face as he sipped on his hot chocolate.</p><p>Kiyoomi suddenly felt overwhelmed, his mind clouded by Atsumu.<br/>
He suddenly stopped walking, Atsumu, who was a few steps ahead stopped walking when he noticed Kiyoomi had trailed behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi?” He said</p><p> </p><p>“Miya I need to tell you something otherwise I feel like it will eat me alive” Kiyoomi said, with flushed cheeks and shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Omi?” Atsumu asked with concern in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, I'm afraid I might have fallen in love with you” Kiyoomi answered, avoiding Atsumu’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve fallen in love with you throughout the seasons, I’ve fallen in love with you, <em>with everything you do</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You Atsumu, you have so much love to give, and you give it without expecting much in return. Let me be the one to love you wholeheartedly, let me be the one to give you all of that love back.” Said Kiyoomi, flicking his gaze up to stare at Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi..” Said Atsumu, cheeks red and amber eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi, Omi, Omi Omiiii” Said Atsumu, giggling and throwing himself into Kiyoomi’s arms, peppering little kisses all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“God I’ve been loving you for a long time Kiyoomi” Whispered Atsumu, with his head hidden in the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything then, dumbass” Said Kiyoomi, with nothing but love in his voice, arms holding Atsumu tight by the waist, not wanting to let go.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I decided to wait until you were ready” Answered Atsumu, still hugging Kiyoomi tight.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi’s eyes started watering, filled with emotion and oh so much love for this angel in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsu, let’s go home” Said Kiyoomi, detaching himself from Atsumu, only to extend his hand for the other to intertwine his fingers with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu learns to be patient with him on his bad days. The days were all Kiyoomi wants to do is lay in his bed under a blanket, too overwhelmed to face the world.</p><p> </p><p>He loves him quietly at first.</p><p> </p><p>A reassuring hand in the small of his back, an invitation to come over for dinner (because he knows Kiyoomi isn’t going to cook for himself), following Kiyoomi back to his apartment instead of going out with the team,</p><p>“I’ve got everything I want right here Omi” Atsumu will say when Kiyoomi asks him why.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi also loves him quietly at first, a little bit hesitant, scared to love him with everything he could, scared to be hurt again.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi loves him with words of encouragement after a hard loss, loves him with a shy smile when they lock eyes in the locker room, loves him with an offering to listen, with a shoulder to cry on (because he knows Atsumu has bad days too)</p><p> </p><p>But then, a couple of months later, they start loving each other a little bit louder.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu loves him with kisses on his cheek as a greeting when they see each other at practice in the morning, with cuddles whenever they’re watching a movie, with kisses and touches in the intimacy of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi, no longer hesitant, also starts being loud.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Kiyoomi loves him with coffee and forehead kisses in the mornings, Kiyoomi, eyes black like obsidian but oh so full of love for this gentle god, loves Atsumu with honest praise</p><p>“You deserve this and so much more Atsu” He would say to Atsumu, who would stare at him with flushed cheeks and teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They love each other through the seasons. <em>They love each other with everything they have</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi learns how true love is supposed to feel like with Atsumu.</p><p>True love doesn’t try to change what you are, it adapts to your flaws.</p><p>True love doesn’t hurt, it takes the pain away when things get tough.</p><p>True love isn’t supposed to feel like a chore, it’s supposed to be <em>easy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi feels like the luckiest man next to Atsumu, he thinks he must’ve won the lottery when the universe was handing out lovers.</p><p>He tells Atsumu this when he proposes in winter.<br/>
They were cuddling on the couch in their shared apartment, a home they built together through the years.</p><p>Kiyoomi was stretched on the couch with Atsumu in his arms, both almost asleep.</p><p><br/>
“Atsu” Kiyoomi says, running his fingers through Atsumus hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Atsumu mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know I used to read romance books and fairytales before I met you?” Kiyoomi says, pushing Atsumu’s hair back from his forehead.</p><p><br/>
“I used to daydream about having a love as genuine as the ones in those books” He continues.</p><p><br/>
“Why did you stop reading?” Atsumu says, with his chin in Kiyoomi’s chest, his eyes fixed in Kiyoomi’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I no longer felt the need to read made-up stories about love” Kiyoomi answers, stroking Atsumu’s cheekbone with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi..” Atsumu whispered, voice filled with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“When we started dating everything I ever read about romance started to make sense.<br/>
I no longer need books to imagine how being loved with everything the other person has feels like.” Kiyoomi tells him, eyes a little bit watery.</p><p> </p><p>“With you I found a love greater than any love story, you show me every day how it feels to be loved wholeheartedly, and my only wish is for you to allow me to keep giving you all of my love in return, for as long as the universe allows us.” Kiyoomi continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, will you marry me” says Kiyoomi, now full-on sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoomi” Atsumu says, also sobbing.</p><p><br/>
“You make me the happiest person in the universe” Atsumu continues, hugging Kiyoomi as tight as he can, almost as if he wanted to fuse both of their bodies together.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will marry you, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Atsumu finishes, cradling Kiyoomi’s face between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that on the couch for a long time, kissing lazily, words no longer enough to express everything they were feeling at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>If you ever told young Sakusa Kiyoomi that he was going to live a life better than any fairytale he would’ve laughed in your face.</p><p>But the universe decided to put Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi together, and they truly did live <em>happily ever after.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading!!</p><p>special thanks to lucia (@mucynt) and jules (@kidomaruchan) both on twitter, who helped me write this love letter to both of these characters!</p><p>my twitter is @agapetsumu, i post fluffy content, and u can come yell at me about hq!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>